


Prompt 6. "Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?" w/ Adam Cole

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [201]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Haii! Would you do No. 6 "Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?" With Adam Cole?I never request before; I hope I'm doing it right. Thank youuu ✨❜❜- din4mo4Pairings: Adam Cole x ReaderFeaturing: Adam Cole, Y/n (Reader), Britt Baker (mentioned)Summary: Y/n finds out Adam was unfaithful.WARNINGS: cheating, angst, crying, breakups, errors I missed.Word Count:541
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	Prompt 6. "Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?" w/ Adam Cole

The sound of Adam’s phone dinging made you glance away from the tv screen and towards the coffee table. Where his phone was on.

“Can you get that for me, babe?” Adam spoke. Eyes engrossed on the screen. You rolled your eyes at his laziness. Untangling yourself from his arms and legs.

Sitting up. Your hand hovered against his chest as the screen let out a second ding. Eyes widening at what you caught sight of on his screen. It was a message from his ex.

**_Last night was great, we should do it again_ ** **_😉_ **

Your blood boiled as you stood up abruptly, storming to the bedroom you shared with Adam. Clenching your fists.

Adam’s head whipped around to look at you in confusion.

“Y/n, what the hell?” Adam yelled. 

**_"Did, you think of me when you were having sex with her?"_** You yelled from the bedroom. Grabbing his suitcase and putting it on the bed. Zipping it open. You opened the tallboy draw where he kept his clothes. Dumping them in the suitcase.

Adam's eyes widen in realization. He quickly grabbed his phone. Pressing the lock button. He felt his heart stop as he saw the message from Britt. He felt a sense of dread wash over him.

“Fuck,” Adam cursed quietly.

Adam got up, rushing over to the bedroom.

“Babe, we can work this out,” Adam begged. Noticing that you were putting his stuff in his suitcase. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach.

“There is nothing to work out, I want you out of my house, we are over, go back to Britt,” You bitterly spoke. Not looking at him.

“I love you, y/n, it was a mistake, a drunken mistake,” Adam pleaded. Making you let out a scoff, as you zipped the suitcase up.

“Drunk actions are sober thoughts,” You hissed out. Pulling the handle up on the suitcase. Then put it on the ground. Pushing the suitcase over to him. Adam looked at you with pleading eyes, but you weren’t giving in. He was unfaithful. He cheated on you.

“Please, y/n,” Adam begged. Eyes watering with tears.

“You should have thought about me before you fucked your ex, now you have to pay the consequences,” You growled out. glaring at him.

“Y/n,” Adam begged. Gripping his suitcase handle tightly. Lips quivering.

“Get out before I call the cops, or better yet before I superkick you,” You threatened. Clenching your fists. Adam looked at you defeated. Looking down at the ground. He shook his head up and down. looking up at you as tears fell from his eyes. But you held no sympathy for him.

“I love you, y/n, and I will do everything to win you back, to gain your trust,” Adam promised. Making you even madder.

“GET OUT,” You screamed, making Adam let out a sob. He nodded his head. Turning around and walking out of the bedroom, then the house.

When you heard the front door slam shut you quickly rushed out of the bedroom, going over to the front door and locking it.

Pressing your back against the door and sliding down it. Tears started to fall from your eyes. Putting your hands on your face as you started to cry…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got an Adam Cole or WWE request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
